Bramblestar's Nine Lives
by Honeystar11
Summary: Many Generations have passed since The Last Hope. Three poor, desperate kits with amazing Destinies are born too early and have no clue of what they're doing in StarClan. They're assisted by the legendary Bramblestar Himself. One-Shot


**Hi Guys! This is another Warriors FF. Want more? Review! Oh, and to read some of my original work, please visit my blog, .com.**

"Crystalkit! Starkit!" A grey tabby tom with Amber eyes called out to his sisters.  
"Coming, Mystickit!" A stunningly beautiful she-kit with blue eyes and a shiny coat of fur called, and started running towards him.  
"Hey, you guys, wait for me!" A pretty grey she-cat with darker grey spots speckling her fur and eyes that captured the Stars themselves tripped on her way towards them.  
"Careful, Starkit!" Mystickit yowled.

"Where… Where are we?" Starkit meowed quietly.  
Crystalkit looked down at her paws.  
"I… I don't know, Starkit." Mystickit murmured.  
Crystalkit let out a wail of grief. A few Tears reluctantly dropped down Starkit's face, then thickened to a silent stream. Mystickit trekked onward.

Then, the three kits let out a wail of fear. A huge, scary-looking, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with a scar on his shoulder stood in front of them.  
"Hush now, Quiet Now, Little Kits." Starkit and Crystalkit were trembling. Mystickit stood tall.  
"Who are you, scaring my sisters like that?" The tom chuckled.  
"Why, young kits, I'm Bramblestar! The apprentice and deputy of the legendary Firestar, and then his successor. I went on to bring peace to all Clans, and, with the help of my sister, Tawnystar, became the greatest leader the Clans had ever known, even better than Firestar. You three were also destined for great things, you know. It's a pity you died before you even opened your eyes." Starkit raised her head.

"So…We're dead? You know about us? What would have happened if we lived?" Bramblestar thought for a moment.  
"I'll tell you all about what your futures would have been, if you let me tell you a story first." The three kits nodded as one.  
"Very well. It all started after the great battle…"

**Line**

I stood before my father's worst enemy. Firestar. My mentor. In life, he looked like a Wall of flame, demolishing everything is his way. In death, he looked peaceful. Calm. But, until I went to StarClan, I wouldn't see him for more than a short period of time. I was going to miss the wise old tom, and I knew my mate would too.

Squirrelflight was standing with her sister, Leafpool, and mother, Sandstorm. Sobs wracked all their bodies. I quietly padded over to comfort my mate, and I nuzzled her. She raised her head, and licked me, before crouching down, in a bow. All the other cats over by their loved ones, thanking StarClan that they lived, and others, mourning for their loved ones, bowed too. Squirrelflight was Firestar and Sandstorm's daughter, along with Leafpool.

Jayfeather, who was Leafpool's son-A _Medicince Cat, _mind you- walked up to me. For moons I had thought that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were my Children. But they weren't. Hollyleaf is now in the Ranks of StarClan, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather just got rid of a huge burden of saving the Clans.  
"Brambleclaw, you must choose a deputy before Moonhigh." Glancing up, I saw that the moon was almost at its peak. Gasping, I jumped up onto Highrock.  
"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting. Most cats were already in the Clearing, but I wanted to make sure.

"Cats of ThunderClan, it is almost Moonhigh. I must choose a deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our Warrior Ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The New Deputy of ThunderClan is Squirrelflight." The orange she-cat stepped forward, a puzzled expression on her face.  
"Who, me?" Murmuring arose in the camp. Many cats must have thought I had only chosen her because she was my Mate. This wasn't true.  
"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" Leafpool called. Sandstorm joined in, and most of the Clan did too. Dustpelt and Thornclaw didn't.

"Bramblestar, you must Travel to the Moonpool to receive your Nine Lives!" Leafpool yowled. I dipped my head in acknowledgement to the brown she-cat.  
"Leafpool, are you going, or is Jayfeather?" The she-cat shook her head.  
"Jayfeather must go."  
"Very well. Are you ready Jayfeather?" The tom nodded.  
"Then we will go now."  
I jumped down from the Highrock as cats began to disperse. Squirrelflight nudged me.  
"You shouldn't have done that, Brambleclaw. It will arouse suspicions." I shake my head.  
"Any cat who disagrees that you will be an amazing deputy for ThunderClan, should not be in my Clan." Jayfeather came out from his den, instructing Briarlight on herbs to give the cats with injures. I padded out of camp with the Tom behind me. I glance back at the camp for more time. Everything will have changed once I get back. When I see ThunderClan again, I will be Bramblestar.

I started to warn Jayfeather about a Bramble thicket, but held my tongue. The tom obviously noticed a change, and hissed.  
"Don't you dare, Brambleclaw. You may be about to become my leader, but _no cat, _NO _cat _warns me about something in front of me." I sigh.  
"Sorry, Jayfeather." We continued on, not speaking, until we found the Moonpool. I crouch down, and wait for Jayfeather's instructions.  
"Drink the water." I carefully lick up some of the sacred water, and then wait for sleep to take me.

I feel nothing. All I see is Blackness. There's nothing. Except immense pain. _Where am I?_ Just as the pain becomes unbearable, it ends. I can see Skylengths of lush, green plains. Starry figures start to form. Jayfeather stands beside me. _Goldenflower! _"Mother!" I squeal like I was still Bramblekit, before she died. I start to run up, but a glance from her changes my mind.  
"Welcome, Bramblestar. We just stripped you of your of your old life, so that you may receive Nine new ones."

Swiftpaw, my half-brother, walked up, and touched his Nose to my head.  
"With this life I give you Compassion. Use it well to help all cats who are in need, from the youngest kit to the oldest elder." The apprentice who died too young moved back, and was replaced by Ashfur. I gasp a bit when I see the Grey tom.  
"With this life I give you a hunger for justice. Use it well to know the difference between right and wrong. _Unlike me._" The tom said the part so only I could hear.  
"Remember how we were best friends when we were younger, Ashfur? Then we were out for each other's blood over a she-cat?" The tom moved back without a word.

Flametail, my sister's kit, touched his nose to my head.  
"With this life, I give you Courage. Use it well to fight in battle like never before to protect your Clan." I dipped my head to the Medicince cat that drowned beneath the ice. Then, my mother came up.  
Pinestar, my Grandfather, touched my head.  
"With this life I give you Loyalty. Use it well to stick with your Clan through it all, the Good times and the bad." He is replaced by Leopardfoot, mother of my father.  
"With this life I give you Mentoring. Use it well to help all cats younger than you."

A young gray she-kit stands on her toes to touch my head. I crouch down, and she smiles gratefully.  
"I am Mistkit, sister of Tigerstar. With this life I give you Energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." A young black she-cat moves forward.  
"I am Nightkit, Mistkit's sister. With this life I give you Patience. Use it well to get through all the moaning and grumbling of your warriors."  
Goldenflower, mother, pads forward.  
"Oh, Brambleclaw. With this life, I give you love. Use it well for all the cats in your care- especially Squirrelflight." There was a laughing glint in her eye as she said my mate's name. She padded back and disappeared. Then, Firestar comes up. I dip my head to my former mentor and leader.

"You do not need to do that anymore, Brambleclaw. With this life, I give you Faith. Use it well to never stop believing in your Clan, or us. I hail you by your New Name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the Guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with Pride and Dignity." All the cats gathered started yowling.  
"Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Goldenflower quickly darted forward, and whispered in my ear.  
"I am proud of you, my son."

**Line**

"And that, kits, is my tale." Mystickit, Starkit and Crystalkit sat on their haunches, mouths wide. Mystickit recovered fastest.  
"Well, we listened to your tale. Now, what's ours?"  
"Are you sure you want to know, young ones?" The kits nodded.  
"Very well."

"Each kit is given a destiny, before they are born. Nothing can change that destiny, kits. We don't choose your destiny. We just know it. Starkit, you would have become Starflower, one of the greatest Medicince cats. Even better than Spottedleaf. You'll learn about the she-cat who you'll never meet."  
"Why won't I meet her?" Starkit asked.  
"Because she's not in StarClan, little ones. She was killed twice, vanishing her from StarClan."

"Crystalkit, you would have become Crystalfoot. _The _greatest hunter _any _Clan has known. And Mystickit, you would have become Mysticstar, a leader who topped even my expectations. These were your destinies, young kits. Look down, you will see your Mother, Rubyflame, and your Father, Swiftflight. You are kits of JewelClan."

**For those of you who are wondering who Rubyflame and Swiftflight and JewelClan are, read my upcoming story, Differences… Thanks for Reading, and Please Review!**


End file.
